The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method therefor, particularly to a liquid crystal display panel provided with a countermeasure against breaking of wire in regard of peripheral circuit wires formed in an area of terminals led out from a display area and connected to an external control circuit, and a manufacturing method therefor.
A liquid crystal display panel has a first substrate composed of a glass substrate or the like provided with pixel electrodes and the like in a display area and with peripheral circuit wires in a peripheral area surrounding the display area, and a second substrate composed of a glass substrate or the like provided with a color filter layer and the like which is disposed to face the first substrate. Besides, the liquid crystal display panel is manufactured through the steps of coating a peripheral area of either one of the first and second substrates with a seal material in an area exclusive of an area for forming a liquid crystal pouring port, adhering the first and second substrates to each other, pouring a liquid crystal into the space formed between the first and second substrates through the liquid crystal pouring port, sealing off the liquid crystal pouring port with a sealant, and the like steps. For enhancing productivity, the liquid crystal display panel with such a configuration is generally produced by a method in which two large-sized glass substrates, specifically, two so-called mother substrates are adhered to each other, the assembly is divided into individual liquid crystal display panel precursors, and thereafter a part of the second substrate is scribed, thereby exposing peripheral circuit wires provided on the first substrate.
In the step of scribing the second substrate, a cut line is formed at a predetermined position on the second substrate by use of a cutter wheel, and an outside surface of the second substrate corresponding to the cut line is hit with a special-use tool called dividing bar so as to cut off an end material of the second substrate, thereby exposing the peripheral circuit wires. Here, a method of scribing a glass substrate according to the related art will be described referring to FIGS. 8 and 9.
FIG. 8 is a plan view showing a substrate and a protective film before scribing which are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-035950 (paragraphs [0029] and [0030], FIG. 3) (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). FIG. 9 is an illustration of a method of scribing on a sheet glass disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-223855 (paragraph [0010], FIG. 2) (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1 discloses, as shown in FIG. 8, in relation to a scribing treatment of various brittle material substrates such as glass substrates or semiconductor wafers or ceramics for flat panel displays, a scribing method for a brittle material substrate 50 provided with island-like protective films Q near intersections of scribe lines L1 to L6. The scribing method for the brittle material substrate 50 is effective in that a load stress of a cutter wheel at the intersections of the scribe lines L1 to L6 is relaxed by the island-like protective films Q, whereby product defects such as “chipping,” “tangling” and “splitting” are restrained from being generated at the intersections.
Besides, Patent Document 2 discloses a dividing method for a sheet glass wherein, as shown in FIG. 9, a scribe line 61 is cut in a planned scribing site of the sheet glass 60 and thereafter splitting scribing is conducted using the scribe line 61 as a reference for splitting. In this sheet glass dividing method, the splitting scribing is conducted after a water-soluble protective film F is preliminarily formed in a partial area inclusive of the planned scribing site of a light-transmitting surface or surfaces on one side or both sides of the sheet glass 60. Specifically, according to the scribing method disclosed in Patent Document 2, the sheet glass 60 is subjected to splitting scribing after the water-soluble protective film F is formed in the partial area inclusive of the planned scribing site of the sheet glass 60. Therefore, there is obtained an effect such that, even when glass chippings generated upon splitting scribing of the sheet glass 60 are deposited on the surface of the sheet glass 60, they can be easily removed by washing with water in a later step.